


Anti-Christmas

by borrowedphrases



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have left hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/gifts).



There's a bottle of wine under his desk, Kurorin's favorite. Not the cheap shit they usually drink either, this was the real deal. Cost him a month's salary and a phoned in favor.

It was important that he get him something extra special. To go with the card.

Jin yawns and leans back in his chair, cracking his neck with a groan. Almost done, just one last bit of paperwork to fill out, then they could have their Christmas anti-party. 

He picks up his pen moments before the transport happens. He barely has time to stand before the room dissolves.


End file.
